VB-6 Konig Monster
The VB-6 König Monster is a large-scale variable bomber with overwhelming firepower developed from the HWR-00 Monster destroid deployed in the New Dawn Conflict. Technologies and Combat Characteristics Like the HWR-00 upon which it is designed, the role of the VB-6 König Monster is to field heavy weapons and artillery. Though the VB-6 is a versatile variable craft with heavy armoring and high defensive capabilities, the König is a very heavy craft that is restricted in movement. The powerful offensive payload of the VB-6 is most successfully utilized strategically when operating in tandem with other variable fighters. Specifications (VB-06EX) *Crew: 1 Pilot ( Accommodations for 4 in total.) *Length (Shuttle/Bomber): 29.78 meters *Wingspan (Shuttle/Bomber): 24.42 meters *Height (Destroid mode): 29.0 meters *Powerplant: **2 x FF-2025BX thermonuclear turbine engines **Combined Electromagnetic Plasma Rocket Engine & Railgun System (charged propellant expelled from rockets for thrust using the rail gun system) *Speed: **Atmosphere: Mach 5.5 *Armament: **2 x AAB-8A1 6-barrel 30mm cannons (Nose mounted, utilizes enhanced anti-ECA ammunition) **2 x 3-barreled Large scale missile launchers (Arm mounted, facing rearward in Destroid mode) **2 x AAB-3A 55mm gunpods (Arm mounted, facing forward in Destroid mode) **2 x 4-barreled micro missile launchers/20 missiles per launcher (Arm mounted, facing rearward in Destroid mode) *A.I: ARIEL II+ Air frame and fire control A.I *Armor: Light Composite Armor/Enhanced ECA from VF-37 armor pack *Shielding: Mk.V Pin point barrier *Additional Avionics/Features: **EGP-06ASU **Countermeasure Systems **AA/AS/SF-06A1 Unified Sensor Matrix **3rd Generation Active Stealth System History Vagan Conflict The VB-06 first saw action in Operation Cosmic Blitz in 2575, where their heavy armaments help break the defenses of the fortress city of Alk'lha, the capital of the Vagan Empire. After the war, an order for additional VB-6s was placed. UCR-UEG Conflict VB-6s were used extensively throughout the UCR-UEG War in 2576. When equipped with high yield Thermonuclear Reaction warheads, the Konig Monsters were extremely useful as anti-ship platforms when used against UNSC ships that have lost their shields, clearing areas of enemy fighters and, in the case of the Battle of Earth, damaging or even outright destroying ODPs when operating in tandem with friendly ships and fighters. TRM Civil War During the TRM Civil War, the VB-6s provided artillery support for UCR Marines and loyalist TRM forces during the Siege of Winter fell. They were also used as anti-ship platforms in space battles. However compared to the UCR-UEG conflict, they suffered barely any combat losses due to rebel forces using generally inferior fighters. Osea Crisis One VB-6 was used by then Captain Blade Mirlo during the Osea Crisis in 2578. During the battle, Blade used his VB-6 to destroy a large part of Teridax's army, giving the Babylon a chance to kill Teridax and finish the battle. Variants *VB-6A Konig Monster: Initial production version of the VB-6. Originally powered by four FF-2025BX thermonuclear reaction engines and crewed by 3 personnel (1 pilot and 2 weapons control officers). *VB-6EX Koning Monster: Updated variant featuring new modifications such as a Ex-Gear compatible cockpit and new A.I software, bringing the crew requirement down to 1 pilot, new armor make up comprised of the Enhanced ECA/Light-Composite Armor system from the VF-37's Armor pack, resulting in increased protection against projectiles over the base 6A model and a slight increase in atmospheric speed. Two of the FF-2025BX were removed. Retrofit kits were issued to existing air frames in 2583, but some units were converted to the EX specifications in 2582 for field testing. *C-6: A non-transformable medium transport variant of the VB-6 used for ferrying troops or supplies. Gallery File:C6underside.JPG Category:Mecha Category:Planes Category:New United Nations